Sin Aviso (el encuentro)
by Sherloca
Summary: Un joven Charles disfruta una noche junto a un joven Erik, al que acaba de conocer un viernes por la noche en un bar universitario.


**Nota 1:** Ni Xavier ni Lehnsherr son personajes que me pertenecen, solamente esta historia y su creación.

**Nota 2:** Había terminado de ver X Men: First Class, cuando me sentía abrumada con tantos pensamientos sobre la extraña relación que había entre Charles y Erik, y ese final que sinceramente me hizo llorar (aparte de que soy muy buena llorando con las películas sea lo que sea), quería, necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos, algo que me dejara alguna sensación de amor y apego entre ellos dos y yo, claramente, así que de inmediato, con la emoción a flor de piel por la película y estos dos personajes, que me dediqué a escribir esta pequeña historia ficticia. Espero que les guste, así como a mí me ha fascinado el hecho de querer a toda costa que ellos estén juntos. Creo que seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos, aunque sea una mala o buena decisión.

Con mucho cariño y aprecio para Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr.

[…]

Debí contenerme. No podía, no debía, aunque abiertamente si quería. De todos modos seguía dominándome e inmovilizándome a mí mismo. Mantenía mis brazos a los costados apretando los puños a cada lado, mientras mi respiración se volvía intermitente. Me encontraba en un estado completamente nuevo para mí. Este definitivamente no era mi campo. Mi comportamiento superaba cualquier lógica creíble en lo que mis conocimientos respectan (aclarando que me daba por vencido en materia de sentimientos y emociones superfluas a las que lograba captar cuando intervenía a los demás). Pero era él, a él no debía intervenirlo, si lo hacía, ya nada tendría algo de valor, no tendría valor el siquiera hablarle, dirigirle la mirada y que él me la recibiera y viceversa. "_No puedes_" seguía resonando en mis adentros, aunque a juzgar por los latidos de mi corazón, la pequeña pero presente sudoración en mis manos tensamente apretadas formando puños y mi entrecortada respiración denotaban algo totalmente contrario: "_Hazlo_".

Me di el lujo de cerrar los ojos por 20 segundos para concederme aquel deseo de forma momentánea y casi fugaz, que quizá se volviera un total elemento de arrepentimiento después de todo. "_Hazlo, pero sólo unos pocos segundos_".

Abrí los ojos, separé los dedos y junté el índice y el medio de mi mano derecha y los llevé hacia mi cien. Solía cerrar los ojos para concentrarme y focalizarme más en las intervenciones que realizaba usualmente, pero esta era diferente, esta era única, él era un extraño que inexplicablemente merecía toda mi visión centrada en él sin perderlo un segundo de vista. Me apoyé casi mecánicamente en el borde de la barra a mis espaldas y crucé mis piernas como en posición de descanso, y lo volví a buscar con mi mirada.

El bar se encontraba, como era de esperar, repleto de jóvenes universitarios ebrios y eufóricos celebrando un viernes más de descanso en sus cotidianas existencias. Yo estaba vez había ido solo, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de ir a por algún amigo o amiga antes de abandonar el edificio donde me estaba quedando estas ya últimas semanas de universitario que me restaban aquí. Sonreí al manifestar cierto grado de desconcierto al darme cuenta que él también se encontraba solo, siquiera prestando atención al juego de pool que daba pie a cada momento algún alarido que desencadenaba peleas momentáneas, seguidas de reconciliaciones amistosas.

Ahí estaba aquel personaje, pulcro de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo un vaso de algún líquido colorido con una mano y con la otra metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón color caqui. Su semblante parecía feliz e inquietante, si bien a ratos se fijaba en el juego allí presenciado, volvía a cada rato la cabeza en busca de algo o de alguien, de forma casi nerviosa y expectante, y era justamente esto y la inmensa curiosidad la que me clavaba el cerebro pidiendo auxilio, pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo comprensión para poder viajar espacialmente e incrustarse en su cerebro. La intervención era irremediable e imparable. Él jamás lo sabría, sólo yo. Me bastaban sólo unos pocos segundos, eso lo sabía, era simplemente una pequeña acorazonada la que me decía que debía y no debía hacerlo. Me restringí a utilizar solo unos segundos de su cabeza. Era eso y ya.

Con ambos dedos apoyados en mi cien, procedí a canalizar mi concentración sólo en esa vía única de ida y vuelta que me guiaba a él, a su cerebro, a sus pensamientos y a su visión.

_"…hasta yo podría jugar mejor que todos estos ebrios juntos, y acabar el juego en menos de 1 minuto_".

Volvía su cabeza en dirección a la barra donde me encontraba yo, buscando, investigando. "_Si tan solo supiera por qué me mira así_".

Dudé intensamente. Mis piernas se tensaron y me erguí de forma inmediata. Continué. "_A este qué le pasa. Quisiera que se detuviera…" _Bebió lo que le quedaba de líquido en su vaso. "_Qué me está pasando… vamos Erik, ¿qué demonios te está pasando? Tú sabes que no eres así. No deberías, aunque quizá… sólo quizá… sólo por esta vez… cómo saber si ya estoy ebrio o no… demonios…"_

En el momento en que la duda me caló de que era sobre mi de quien estaba pensando, iba retirarme, iba a terminar mi intervención, hasta que posó su mirada en mi de forma completamente intensa que casi me paraliza. Sentí que me congelaba mientras oía lo último que me permití escuchar. "_Iré a hablarle_".

Volví a posar mis brazos rígidos por la tensión a los costados y empuñé mis manos como lo había hecho al principio. Él venía a paso relajado hacia mí y sentía que la barra me aprisionaba y que mis piernas no tenían escape sino que simplemente me quedé plantado ahí como quien te predispone para que recibas a alguien que viene de visita, y debes recibirlo sí o sí. No había escapatoria. Algo sí tenía completamente seguro, él no sabía ni tampoco sabría que me había introducido en su mente por unos pequeños segundos.

— ¿Qué tal? —saludó de lo más cordial, como si el hecho de que yo lo había estado mirando persistentemente durante varios minutos lo hubiera obviado totalmente, para conveniencia suya y mía.

Tragué saliva laboriosamente y aclaré mi garganta.

— Eh, b-bien ¿Qué-qué tal? —tartamudeé. Definitivamente un tipo como yo, conociéndome como me conozco, no soy de ese tipo de hombres que le resulta difícil entablar conversaciones con la gente. Todo lo contrario. Suelen decirme que me explayo más de lo requerido, y que, por lo general suelo abrumar a cada mujer que intento conquistar, ya sea comentando sobre el campo de la mutación, o revelando mi intelecto en materia biológica, o lo que sea que retenga mi mente académicamente hablando.

Pero esta vez, puntualmente, se me había apretado la garganta y no podía hilar cualquier frase coherente o reveladora en mi cerebro. Estaba fuera de control, interiormente. Me resultaba casi molesto que me sintiera así, recalcando que no me encontraba en presencia de la mujer más maravillosa que jamás pudiera conocer en toda mi existencia, sino que era este extraño hombre desconocido que sin lugar a dudas despertaba en mí las más desconocidas emociones y pensamientos nunca antes experimentados en mi interior, y menos en mi cerebro, el cual ya ha pasado por varias intervenciones en diferentes personas.

— ¿Tomas algo? —sonrió levantando sugerentemente una comisura de su boca.

—Cerveza —contesté casi mecánicamente, reprochándome en lo interno por no poder siquiera entablar alguna pequeña conversación.

—Dos cervezas, por favor, amigo —pidió al tendero—. Y… ¿solo un viernes por la noche?

—Si —respondí entregando una sonrisa estúpidamente nerviosa, y me obligué a hablar más.

[…]

El bar, claramente un viernes por la noche, se guarnecía de todo tipo de licores los cuales precariamente tenían cualquier día de semana. Y con mi reciente acompañante no dudamos en continuar bebiendo amigablemente y probando diferentes brebajes que nos hacían entrar más y más en el estado etílico que reinaba en aquel lugar. Aunque no soy un tipo al que le gusta emborracharse y beber todo tipo de alcohol (solamente cerveza, mi favorita) esta vez sentía la necesidad de ingerir alcohol para entender y quizá olvidar y obviar aquel hecho que se me había presentado singular y sorpresivamente aquella única noche.

A esas alturas de la noche, con ya tanto alcohol en mi sistema, conversábamos no sólo de cualquier tema académico o tema de interés de él, y claro, de ambos. Ya iniciábamos el estado en que cualquier cosa servía como tópico de conversación.

—Sabes Erik —decía al mismo tiempo en que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro— deberíamos largarnos de aquí en este mismísimo instante —mis palabras sonaban lentas y empujadas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, amigo? —Erik y yo, por lo visto de la situación, ya éramos amigos de tragos y conversaciones por esta noche especial.

—Porque este lugar ya es un asco. ¿Qué dirías si te invito a mi pequeño apartamento para que continuemos la fiesta? —mi cabeza daba vueltas, y parecía que esa era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido en toda la noche. Mis mejillas estaban abochornadas ya a esas alturas.

—Charles, ¿no crees que estamos lo suficientemente ebrios como para intentar llegar siquiera a la salida del bar? —carcajeó por lo bajito mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano derecha sin perderme de vista.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Vivo a tres cuadras de aquí. Vamos, vamos. No te lo querrás perder —comentaba al momento en que dificultosamente me ponía de pie junto a la barra y le tendía la mano a mi compañero.

Suena por lo menos gracioso y casi extraordinario la confianza que logramos extendernos en un par de horas. Mi mente divagaba entre el deseo y el reproche que me punzaba el corazón hasta el cerebro sobre aquella cuestión, la cuestión que sobresalía, la que era más importante y que debía aclarar de una forma u otra. Me sentía totalmente patético al dejar que aquel minúsculo sentimiento (si se le puede llamar así) echara raíces dentro de mí y que en todo el momento que compartí con él, difundiera más confusión y a la vez una profunda ambición por satisfacer esa curiosidad que calaba sin piedad.

Llegamos sin prisa a mi apartamento luego de resolver algunos asuntos, como dividir la cuenta y pagarla sin problemas en el bar, logar aclarar mi mente para llegar sin novedad aparente al lobby de mi edificio y luego, permanecer en el ascensor unos segundos junto al hombre que me había acompañado todo este tiempo. Debo seguir recalcando el hecho de que no soy muy ávido cuando a sentimientos respecta, y casi podía sentir como me odiaba por tener tal sentimiento revolviéndome internamente. Haber creado una propia guerra en mis pensamientos sobre qué era lo correcto y que no, qué debía hacer y qué no, cuál era mi postura sexual y cuál era la que me atraía, qué demonios le encontraba a Erik qué era lo que tenía que me hacía desviar de mi línea sexual de toda la vida, hasta ahora.

—Siéntete en casa —comenté cerca de su oído cuando entrabamos a mi pequeño apartamento.

Erik se volvió furtivamente ante tal acción.

— ¿Estás bien? —sonrió tímidamente.

—Claro que estoy… bien… —decía al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y me abalanzaba al sillón sentándome plenamente y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando hice esto, podía proyectar su imagen de todas formas y dimensiones. Erik era un hombre total e irrefutablemente bellísimo. Sus ojos podían dejarte boquiabierto, la forma de hablar y su tono de voz te detenía el corazón, y su sonrisa podía llenarte de una pasión exacerbada. Toda su apariencia podía seducirte de una forma que sabías que no tendrías evasión cualquiera aparente. Debía entregarme a ese placer. Debía revelar todo el enredo de sentimientos y emociones que me había atormentado sin piedad desde el primer segundo en que mi mirada se encontró con Erik. Continuaba repitiéndome a mí mismo que no debía por qué sentirme mal si mi interior se sentía completamente atraído hacia él.

Antes de que avanzara unos cortos pasos y se sentara a un lado mío, me di el diminuto lujo de intervenir su mente sólo un par de segundos más. Me prometí no repetirlo, sólo necesitaba una pequeña proyección, una proyección que me proporcionara algo… algo pequeño… algo…

_"¿Por qué demonios debía ser James? ¿Por qué demonios debía sucederme esto a mí, justo ahora y no antes o tal vez después? ¿Por qué es tan… tan… hermoso y cautivante?"_

Abrí mis ojos atentamente y Erik ya se encontraba sentado a un lado mío rodeando el respaldo del sofá con su brazo derecho, por detrás de mi espalda.

—Yo… yo no tengo idea la verdad… —titubeé pero resulté interrumpido.

—Y yo tampoco, Charles. Lo único que creo poder asegurarte es que estamos bastante ebrios.

—Unos completos beodos bastardos —completé. Carcajeamos un rato hasta que ya no podíamos despegar nuestras miradas el uno del otro.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo horrendo y mi garganta se había apretado sin permiso ni aviso. Erik me había pensado como alguien "hermoso y cautivante". Era justo eso lo que había dicho, santo cielo, eso era exactamente lo que me viene atormentando toda la-

Se me congeló el corazón, se me tensaron las manos, mis piernas estaban inmóviles, mis ojos abiertos como platos aunque con la visión completamente borrosa, no vislumbraba nada. La respiración de Erik me envolvía al mismo tiempo que sus tibios, gruesos pero suaves labios tocaban los míos nerviosa pero exquisitamente. Se separó a los 5 segundos y comenzó a carcajear de forma estruendosa. Yo no me podía salir del shock. No podía, simplemente no podía.

— ¡Te hubieras visto la cara! ¡Oh, Charles! —comentaba entre carcajeos que se iban apagando lentamente.

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te sucede? —farfullé sin moverme un centímetro. Puse los ojos en blanco y mis ojos no rehuían de los suyos.

—Vamos, Charles, me estuviste observando toda la noche, yo también lo hice, compartimos bastante, y yo creo que ya sabes lo que se aproxima… —arqueó una ceja, aunque podía percibir su nerviosismo pero deseo absoluto de continuar lo que había iniciado.

Él se encontraba en la misma posición que yo. Explorando nuevas prácticas y revelaciones.

—Erik, yo… no sé —susurré bajando mi cabeza. Me sentía derrotado por no haber logrado entender mis emociones.

—Ni yo, Charles. ¿Qué podría decirte? Sólo puedo contarte que creo encontrarme en la misma posición que tú. Salvo que parezco ser el más fuerte en este deseo que hemos desarrollado.

—Ya va. Y yo soy aquí el más sensible y perceptible.

—Puede ser —cuchicheó en mi oído izquierdo al mismo tiempo en que yo levantaba mi cabeza y nuestros rostros se encontraban cerca, demasiado cerca.

No conseguía soportarlo más, y creo que Erik tampoco podía. Cada momento que sus labios dejaban escapar mi nombre, con su tan armoniosa y melódica voz, podía sentir que mi corriente sanguíneo corría más y más rápido. Me resultaba inconcebible que me pasara esto, no solo por el hecho de que jamás en mi vida se me habría pasado por la cabeza que alguna vez me fijaría en un hombre de esta forma, querer intimar con él, querer tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo, acariciarlo y contemplar por largas horas su tremenda y aplastante belleza innata.

— ¿Te molestaría si te beso de nuevo? —curioseó con un semblante que perfilaba sólo lujuria y deseo.

Me estremecí al realizar la correcta conclusión del asunto. Erik lo necesitaba al igual que yo.

Esta vez fui yo el que inició aquel espectáculo respondiéndole su pregunta que absolutamente obviaba una respuesta. Nunca me imaginé que sus labios realizando movimientos oscilantes sobre los míos podían descargar tanta energía vigorizante sobre mí. El hecho de que estuviera besando a un hombre me resultaba algo tan carente de importancia aparente que decidí perseguir mis deseos y poder compartirlos con él, así como dejaría que él pudiera descubrir los suyos y compartirlos conmigo. Resolví que no volvería a intervenir su mente, por lo menos todo lo que restaba de noche, y sólo hasta que realmente fuera de extrema urgencia necesitar indagar en sus tan privadas reflexiones.

Sus besos me habían relajado tanto que ya no medía mis acciones y me había dejado llevar completamente a lo que sus disposiciones me colocaban. Me había aprisionado con sus fuertes brazos y se había reposado sobre mí, sin dejar escapar algún único suspiro de gozo y felicidad. Yo podía entretenerme tocando y masajeando su cabeza, su cabello corto y su cuello, su espalda, sus caderas, para pasar sin aviso previo a sus muslos.

De pronto una energía llena de paz y tranquilidad reinó dentro de mí. Había aclarado mis intenciones. Erik me atraía. No sabía si el simple hecho de que lo encontrara un hombre exorbitantemente estupendo y no por lo menos galán, me hayan hecho llegar a esta conclusión, pero aún sin saber si era esto el punto de partida determinante a mi sexualidad, o quizá el cambio a mi manera de vida, o tal vez el simple hecho de que la homosexualidad se había aclarado enfrente de mis ojos, enfrente de mí, él, no sabía nada con alguna certeza absoluta. Sólo podía sentir esa extraña pertenencia hacia sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos que a ratos se escabullían en mi cerebro entremedio del pleno gozo de hallarme en sus brazos, entremedio de gemidos de felicidad y placer excelsos, no podía simplemente frenarme de escuchar sus pensamientos mezclados con sus expresiones de placer cuando lo poseía, y viceversa. Era Erik el autor de mi inicio empalagado como hombre, el conducente a mi vida próxima colmada de él.

Gracias por leer, me encantaría que dejaran cualquier tipo de comentario, los aprecio mucho :-)


End file.
